


all the time in the world

by amyelouise



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Gillovny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyelouise/pseuds/amyelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New York, 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the time in the world

**Author's Note:**

> This work is purely fiction.  
> Enjoy! X

"What are you doing?!" His hands were in front of her eyes, blocking her view, as he slowly guided her towards his open balcony doors.

"Nothing! Just trust me. Ooh, watch your step, there you go." They stood outside on the balcony, the cool New York wind rustling their hair, and he gradually removed his hands from her face, letting her take in the sight before her.

"Woah."

The balcony walls were littered with candles and lanterns, each one flickering in the soft breeze, and there was a pizza box resting on the outdoor table with a bouquet of flowers beside it.

She took his hand in hers and traversed the small area, admiring every small source of light before opening up the pizza box and moaning. "My favourite." He pointed over to it and grinned.

"With pineapple, for me." She smiled back at him and brought his chest close to hers, standing onto her tiptoes to brush her lips against his.

"What's all this for?" He placed his gentle hand on the small of her back and encouraged her to sit down, immediately passing her a slice of pizza and then one for himself.

"Today is our 20th sexiversary." She choked on her food and stared at him, her lips fighting against her impending laugh.

"What?!"

"Sexiversary." He took a bite from his pizza and swallowed. "20 years ago today we had sex for the first time." She laughed a little but her jaw was still wide open in shock.

"How the... how the hell did you work that out?!" He reached down below the table and pulled out a bottle of wine, pouring some into both of their glasses.

"Well. I remember it was the night of when everyone was talking about that big party we'd had exactly a week earlier, and that party was exactly two weeks after Valentines Day. I remember because I had an absolutely awful date and nobody would stop teasing me about it." He paused to raise his glass in the air for a toast. "So today is our sexiversary." She giggled and clinked the rim of her glass against his.

"That seems like a lot of math for your head to be doing."

"Luckily it was my other head doing the thinking." She lightly kicked his leg under the table and smirked, taking a hearty gulp of her drink.

"Well it's probably the closest to an anniversary that we'll ever have, and if it means I get pizza and wine, then I won't complain." He pinched his eyebrows slightly and reached for more pizza.

"You don't think we'll ever get married?" She looked at him over the table, handsome as ever, and her gaze drifted down to his ring finger where he still bore his tattoo. 

"I didn't think you'd be... interested in that... with me." He nodded and quickly hid his left hand under the table, his skin burning as he realised that he was _still married_. 

"Well... I wouldn't say that."

"Are you asking?" She took another bite of her pizza and marvelled at how they could have such a serious conversation without even pausing their meal.

"No, no. We're having fun. And it's more than fun. I mean, it's not just fun... uh... What I'm trying to say is... I'm in this for the long haul with you. It's fun but it's serious. I like that."

"Me too. I don't want to be with anyone else David." His eyes met hers over their dinner and they both smiled, his left hand seeking out her right.

"So what you're saying is... maybe?"

"If I was saying maybe, you'd have to be asking." He squeezed her hand and moved back to hold his wine.

"Okay, hypothetically, if I were asking, would you be hypothetically saying maybe?"

"Hypothetically speaking... I'd say maybe. When the time is right. We have all the time in the world."

"Yeah, yeah we do."


End file.
